User talk:Ascheriit
Ah fuckkkkk !!!! rune is so GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY i hates him so much T-T , but jealousy is fucking cool ^^, as doji master, my favorite one is of course, akira the genius ! though his doji is so gross ... also, I'M VERY SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING, I KNOW IT'S SUFFERING FOR FANS !!! but i really don't have very much time, so please be patient and wait for next week-end to see the last 20 pages of chapter 23 ^=^, for your information ultimo hana, i've corrected myself for some grammar faults LMFAO. Yeah... Rune is really weird now.... Akira is cool! Though I think what he's doing to Sayama is mean. I don't like how Orgullo looks either. Oh, and I understand. School's very busy, right? I think I can wait until the weekend for translations... Reikanobutushi 21:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah cool ^^ , i really likes vice too, he owned like 4 doji at same time, unlike ultimo who got owned by the second doji who arrived (edible and jealousy) Alois Trancy 21:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Eh... But Vice got sliced by Ultimo in the SECOND CHAPTER!! Maybe he'll actually put up a good fight against Dunstan? Do you like any of the good doji besides from Ultimo? Reikanobutushi 22:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ultimo sliced him but if vice hadn't hesitated, he would have killed both ultimo AND all the guys in that bus too, but actually, i think they wil get owned by dunstan, if i would like a good doji except ultimo ... i would chose sophia ! so cool his power !!! Alois Trancy 22:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) You clean out your talk page, huh? Good, it was kinda getting long, but how am I'm going to see the translations at that forum when you edit out the link to it??? Ultimo Hana 22:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) there http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, i will post it on my blog page forever and tells about news on my blog page, please don't answer on my blog though omg ! i love father in fma so muchhhhhhhhh ! <3 Alois Trancy 00:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Alois, I have to tell you that removing contents of talk pages is very bannable. I may sound like a knitting old woman, but what you're doing is very bannable. I suggest you past the previous contents of your talk page (see the history and copy paste the stuff) on an archive. Like this: User talk:Alois Trancy/Archive 1. Just to tell you. Good job on the translations. ---Divinecross erm ... i don't know how to do it, besides, i don't neither know how to go into history, anyways, what does it changes to be cleaned anyway ? i just don't understand why it's so important to do not do, Alois Trancy 22:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EH...FINE!!! Fine. I'll do it for you. Don't question me once something is changed, okay? Trust me on this. Wait. Done. I won't let you see my work until I've cleaned the HTML markings that are wrong. But, I really don't need to, since I just want to keep the previous data. Don't worry about this, and I suggest your focuse more on the translations. =) Divinecross is being tyrannical this exact minute erm ... juste what are you talking about with your HTLM pge ? i don't even want to see it ... besides, i'll do the translations this week-end, i think sathurday night you ghuys and girls will be able to see the end of chapter 23 Alois Trancy 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Never mind. If you don't want to see it, less trouble for me~! I appreciate it XD Where Hey, this is Divinecross, have you translated chapter 22? Can you give me the link? I don't want to butt in, but no, he hasn't translated it yet. He would have updated his blog if he had. Reikanobutushi 19:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey when ur done translating chapter 23 can u translate chapter 26 if u have free time Darkspine 22:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wait a sec! I want to know what happen in Chapter 26 too, but ORDER FIRST! He's need to do 21 than 22 and 24-26, and he's still working on chapter 23! Cut him some slack! Oh, and sorry I came on so late, guys! I had computer troubles, which I strongly believe that my EVIL older brother has something to do with it!!! I'm connected by wireless, so he has the power to tale away my internet when I make him mad, we had fight today and I stuck out of my house for an hour. No one knew where I was, but I my defence, he start it!!! Ultimo Hana 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) OO Wow Hana, you had a bad day :(. And yes, I agree that Alois should do the translations in order but I hope he won't be too stressed out by our requests XD Reikanobutushi 02:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh...Hana, sorry for your bad day :> Oh. He hasn't yet? Okay. I'm gonna wwait. Yeah ... i'll start my translating right now , but i will do chapter 21 now ... sorry , but chapter 23 was just some kind of "test" for my translation style and etc etc ... Alois Trancy 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Work hard! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t3-chapter-21 there LMAO Yamato thinks that painting of him is a mirror!! XD Thank you for translating! Reikanobutushi 18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, Alois!!! ^-^ But are going to finish Chapter 23? Are do everything in order? Once you're finish with 21, are you moving on to 22, then finish 23, and so on? Ultimo Hana 19:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) of course ^^ , the start of chapter 23 was just a test though, now i'm really starting to translate ! ^^ i'm also very excited to translate chapter 26 , it looks so cool ! by the way, reika, has you informed more people for them? i would like you girls to tell more peoples about my translates please ! ^-^ --Alois Trancy 19:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have. They're patiently waiting for you to translate the rest!! Reikanobutushi 19:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I told that "Kate Moon" person to tweet about our need for chinese translators or Japanese ones since Reika has the raws on that Anime twitter and I even gave her a link to your forum so chinese translatos can go and help you, but I still notice you're the only there. Did she even do what I told her?!?!?! X-X Ultimo Hana 20:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^Though I can't hand out the raws right now because I don't have a computer XD. Hm, I noticed that too. Ive heard somewhere that many manga have at least two translators, one as a back up, you know? Alois is fine though, we're lucky we have him. I hope kate.moon helps in finding that "back up" translator -_- Reikanobutushi 20:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really need someone to help me with the names of attacks, because otherwise, i won't be able to find some cool and right names for attacks, just look at rabbit's killing sphere , it doesn't sound cool at all Alois Trancy 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too! While I watch a anime-con on youtube of Mr. Stan Lee, saying that Ultimo is doing well, but it has only been around for about 2 years and a few months. I really hope we can get some translators to help! Oh, and Reika I been flipping through some the of doji's pages, and notice that you didn't all the doji's sin/virtrue into their info boxes, you miss Ultimo, Vice and Jelaous's boxes. Ultimo Hana 20:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^ Yes, I must add that. Though what do I put for Vice and Ulti? They're not exactly representing any sin or virtue.... And about Ultimo doing well, I guess it is. So far the highest place The volumes have placed on the Japanese bestseller lists is #21 :/. It IS doing well in America, the third volume placed in the top ten on the New York Times bestseller list! Oh, yay Alois translated up to page 14 of chap. 21 :D! My Japanese dictionary wasn't wrong about the girls receiving their past memories after all...! Reikanobutushi 21:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.........for Ultimo and Vice, how about just puting Ultimate Good and Evil? That IS what they are, but I saw Milieu's page, his power isn't vitrue or sin, ya'know They are the main doji of the 100 ones.........but what to call it? Ultimo Hana 21:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Milieu represents neutrality and judgement, vice represents incompetence, ultimo represents love, it seems to make sense. Oh God... I see, Alois, that you've started translating the "wham" part of the chapter... Rune wants to become "one" with Yamato.... *takes deep breath* Reikanobutushi 23:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) And yes, Jealous said his catchphrase "Shit!" where's KimeraRealm XD?! Reikanobutushi 23:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL , it only misses a few pages now, only 7 pages I think, so chapter 21 will be soon finished, tomorrow I will try to begin chapter 22, but I have my animes to watch too, so I will not finish it "Wham", indeed! Ahahahha, it's so funny! Yamato trick Rune and Jealous! I can't wait to see the rest ^-^ Ultimo Hana 23:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I really want us to go to the IRC.....can I ask where you guys currently reside so I can deal with the time? Thanks. Kimera's been gone for days...I miss her T__T ---Dc : I see ... so you are all girls ... ultimo hana, reika, Dc, kimera too ... am I the only boy who's here everyday ? Alois Trancy 15:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh....so you're a guy..... ALois, how old are you? And can I ask your nationality? Now, now, I think Darkspine is a guy, but he doesn't come here everyday. Ultimo Hana 17:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I do come everyday and I am a guy. I just don't post so much often im a busy man Darkspine 10:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm a guy too, but I dont think I count because I just joined today ;_; Rhapsody~ 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Woo! Chapter 21's finished! Thanks Alois, for translating the rest of chapter 21 ^_^ Please continue to translate!! Reikanobutushi 17:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You really finish chapter 21! WOO HOO!!! I'll check it out right now! Oh, and guess what guys!? I got Ultimo Vol 4 today!!!! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 17:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I was surprised that Desir wasn't saying anything "suggestive" to Miyoshi.... Awww, you're lucky Hana! I've been searching for vol. 4 for the past two weeks! Might as well order it from online..... How is it? Anything still censored? Reikanobutushi 17:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah, nothing special, it's the usual stuff, added underwear when in ICON mode and a few changes in the dialogue, that about it. Vol 4 goes up from 13-16, so it ended right when Yamato found Iruma with Jealous in his room in the 12th century. I read the translation, that Desir!!! X( What a flirty jerk!!!! When someone do personality, put manipulative and evil in his section!!!! >X( Ultimo Hana 17:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh? LINK!!! please...? : Finally chapter 21 is done I reread it 6 time awww and jealous is confuse about human thx you so much Alois u rock Darkspine 10:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : : : : EH!!!!! WHERE IS THE CHAPTER???!!! Please don't hide relevant things from me, guys....T__T http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t3-chapter-21 there, it's the link to my forum, the link is on my forum too , enjoy it, my friend ;) by the way guys, if the volumes are already translated, is it better that we wait for the volumes to come out ? Alois Trancy Yeah but we can't wait that long it'll probaly take about 6 month before they release the volume containg chapter 20 and up Darkspine 17:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Yeah ... you ''can't ''wait ... LOL, such a funny reason xD, then I'll do it, but if you can, maybe you guys can jsut go to facebook and find the translator for shonen jump who did all the ultimo chapters ? I think he'll be more than a back-up for me though I can't wait!!!!! T-T And I agree with Alois on this on the facebook, but does anyone even have one? I don't, so I can't go find the translator, but if help, I know a club on facebook for Karakuri Doji Ultimo. I think someone should go and talk to them, maybe they can be of some use, and they even know about dm5! Oh, I notice a new user here, called "Rhapsody". Ultimo Hana 21:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I can wait :3 I still have some catching up to do, but I'm dying to know if Yamato's friends are going to get doji or not @_@ EDIT: Thanks for doing the Translations too Alois ;O it must be hard work. Rhapsody~ 20:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude! The girls are already masters of Goge, slow and Pardonner! Every staff member go to dm5 or Ikunlun.net to see the newest Ultimo chapter. There a link in my talk page, you can use it, but the sites are in chinese, so you won't really know what's everybody is saying. No know what really goes on beside the things we can get by just looking at the pictures. Alois is the only one the understands chinese and that why he's the only one at his forum that's doing the tranlations. I really want Karakuri Doji Ultimo a REALLY popular series!!! ^-^ If you have any freinds you should tell them about it! Ultimo Hana 21:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yay :D thats so cool, Chapter 27 is going to be so awesome. I'll try to suggest Ultimo to some of my friends so more people will start reading it Rhapsody~ 21:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... yeah ... but wait a second ... what about the future chapter summaries, did someone done it ??? also, welcome in the wikia, rhapsody ! If you can help the wiki with something, please do it, Don't worry Alois, I'll create a page for chapter 21. ALL RIGHT! Reikanobutushi 21:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Cool. Gato's back, by the way. I just want to say thank you for your work once again. I also find it interesting that the girls are already the new masters...considering the old ones are dead....AGAIN but I wonder if there is something else than girls that can replace the other masters. Gatogirl12345 04:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I still wonder why Machi can't be a doji master, I guess it was because Hiroshi was hurt. If Yoichi and/or Murayama die (yeah, like that little raygun is going to kill that big dragon), I can't think of who will replace them. I hope other doji appear with new masters to help out in the end. Reikanobutushi 10:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Why haven't they didn't introduce the other 100 dojis Dunstan created it wouldn't be the One Hundred Machine Funeral if there aren't 100 dojis. P.S. what did Ultimo say to Yamato after he ask is he was gonna help him fight Dunstan in ch 17 cause I haven't read that one. : ^ Darkspine, I get your point. I'm seriously starting to think that the rest of the 100 doji are just mindless machines... like backups, you know? That just serve the "main doji" (The Six Perfections & The Seven Deadly Sins). Oh, and in chapter 17 Ultimo says ".....How can you ask that? Of course I will! Once a doji takes the pledge, he must obey until he fulfills his purpose. No matter who we face, Ulti is your page." Yeah, sounds kinda like Ultimo's avoiding a clear answer there..... Reikanobutushi 15:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thx Reikanobutushi and what did Yamto say afer hearing oh and one more thing did u notice in chapter 26 pg 31 looks just like chapter 25 pg 33 but instead of Vice ICON its Ultimo ICON Yamato basically repeats what Ultimo said in his head and thinks "I don't know anything about any of the doji". Omg I noticed that too! I've noticed that lately Takei has been basically tracing his earlier art... he must be a busy man. Reikanobutushi 18:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) A bad new for you ... this week-end , I won't be able to do any translations Alois Trancy 20:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you translate this weekend Alois? Are you busy? I mean, I'm fine with it....Reikanobutushi 20:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you earn a break, and I also have plans this weekends with my shows, games and homework! T-T But as always, I will try working on decorating the chapter summaries! Ultimo Hana 21:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww it's too bad you can't translated but ur probably busy and deserve a break, hope I can see some translation next weekend though. P.S. in ch. 17 what did Dustan say before and after he punch Yamato anyone Darkspine 22:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) lol , i was accused for stealing an orange , LMFAO , it's so stupid though, so that's why i am punished this week end lol --Alois Trancy 14:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC)